Bio Raptor
Bio Raptor is a Raptor (Velociraptor) type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Raptor is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview The Bio Raptor is the smallest and most basic of the Bio Zoids, designed for use as a general purpose infantry Zoid. Apparently inspired by the Rev Rapter, the Zoid is designed to be used en-masse. While individual Bio-Raptors are weak, in massed numbers the Zoids can be dangerous. Like all the Bio Zoids, the Bio Raptor is coated in a substance known as Hell Armour. This armour makes the Zoid effectively immune to energy weapons, but at a cost; the Zoid becomes vulnerable to damage from projectile and explosive weapons. Bio Raptors also have a very short lifespan due to the biological cores; a flaw countered by the ease of mass-production of the design. The Zoid is armed with an arsenal of claws and fangs which can be "supercharged" via energy channelled from the Zoid's core. Its only ranged weapon is a flamethrower built into its mouth. This flamethrower is also the Zoid's major weak spot - a shot that hits the weapon will destroy the Zoid. Battle story appearances The Bio Raptor is the main infantry Zoid of the Digald Empire, and is used en-masse in its war of conquest. Easily destroyed, they are also easily replaced. A commander model also exists, identical to the standard model save for its colour scheme. The Zoid was used as the basis for the Bio Raptor Gui. Media appearances Genesis The Bio Raptor is the primary infantry Zoid of the Digald Empire in the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Zoid appears through the series, being used by the Digald Forces in nearly every battle. As far as Bio Zoids go, it was easily the weakest, but was nonetheless a great asset to Digald. Its armour could withstand almost all laser attacks, and was highly resistant to conventional weapons. The most common way to defeat them was either to crush them or use Metal Zi weapons. The former was an unreliable tactic, as the Bio Raptor was a fairly agile, and fairly strong, Zoid, and while the latter would prove to be highly effective, these weapons were so few in number for the majority of the series, that Bio Raptors were able to proceed unopposed for the majority of the series. Other methods employed against the Zoids were extreme heat (such as sustained expose to their own force's fire, or a Brastle Tiger's weapons) or landing shots on the inside of the Zoid's mouth, which was unarmoured and therefore vulnerable to ordinary fire. There were two variants of the Bio Raptor, the usual model, and the black version used by commanders. The latter would not see much use in the series. Video Games The Bio Raptor, both the standard and crimson variants, feature as enemies in Super Robot Wars K Trading Cards The Bio Raptor appeared as part of the Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. Some details are pre-painted onto the frames. The Bio Raptor is the sixth Bio-Zoid model in the Genesis line. The Bio Raptor comes on three frames of parts, a small red pilot figure and a display stand. The Bio Raptor is moulded in red and silver. The Zoid's armour is made from plastic, as opposed to the hard rubber used on previous Bio Zoid model kits. One of the frames was shared with the Bio Raptor Gui. The Bio Raptor is easy to assemble, one of the easiest non-Blox Zoids. The Zoid has limited articulation, moving on their hips, shoulders, and neck only. While it is not as poseable as the other Bio Zoids, it is also far more structurally stable and less prone to falling apart. Its neck, whether by intention or accident, can easily fit into the Deadly Kong's claws. The Bio Raptor model was released on July 14 2005 and was discontinued in the same year when the Zoids Genesis anime finished. Bio Raptor Commander The Bio Raptor Commander is a limited edition recolouring of the standard Bio Raptor, with very a darkening of all the components. The recolouring is so slight that the Zoid is almost indistinguishable from the standard Bio Raptor release, and falls within the extremes of the colour variation of that release. Despite being released as an anime-specific Zoid, the recolouring does not match any version of the Zoid seen in the Zoids Genesis anime. It was released on 31 August 2005, in conjunction with the Bio Megaraptor Glearmd limited edition model. It sold poorly, in part due to its colour scheme being only very slightly different to that of its standard counterpart. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Bio Zoids